Happy Anniversary
by Automailjunkie44
Summary: Its Rukia and Ichigos Anniversary and something fishy is going on...Only my second Bleach fic so be nice! READ AND REVIEW!


**Author's Note:**** This is my second Bleach fic so be nice! I was watching something (I cant remember wat) and this storyline made me laugh so I thought Id do a Bleach version ******** Hope you all like it!! Remember REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach if I did Gin would be nice lol**

**Happy Anniversary**

"**Rukia!!" Ichigo screamed up the stairs to get his wife's attention, "Rukia get your ass down here now!"**

"**I'm coming you stupid Strawberry!" his beautiful wife huffed down the stairs and glared at her very tall orange haired lover/husband. She was dressed in a towel and her black hair was dripping wet. Ichigo thought she looked amazing. As she reached the bottom stairs she crossed her arms and glared up at her husband, "What do you want that you couldn't just come up and find me yourself?" She was impatient and didn't like being ordered around specially by Ichigo and he knew that. **

"**I'm leaving," he grinned. He knew he had pushed her buttons and today wasn't the best day to do so. But he couldn't help it. He thought she looked gorgeous when she was all angry like that. **

"**Ichigo!" she stomped her little foot, "You called me down here while I'm trying to take a shower to tell me your leaving?!"**

**The smirked that was on Ichigo's face widen when his little wife showed her anger. And her choice of dress wasn't helping her at all either. All he could think about was ripping that towel off her body and carrying her upstairs. Heck forget going upstairs right here would be fine too. **

"**I wanted to kiss my wife goodbye before I left," he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her close, "And I wanted to do this." He lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a kiss that she'd be thinking about all day. **

**With one last peck on the lips he pulled away and headed to the door. He grabbed his coat and turned to wink at his wife, "I'll be home late tonight I have to stop by and visit some patients." With that he left.**

**Rukia huffed, "You always come home late." With that she headed back upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. **

**XOXOXOX**

**After work at the hospital Ichigo checked his cell phone for messages. One from Rukia and three from his dad. They can wait he thought. He turned off his cell as he turned into a parking lot. He threw the phone onto the passenger seat and grabbed his jacket. He quickly checked to make sure no one noticed him head towards the hotel.**

**He made his way to the front desk of the hotel and asked the tall brown haired woman sitting at the front desk if a woman had checked in and was waiting for him. The woman told him that yes there was a woman waiting for him in room 3D. He quickly took the elevator to the third floor. **

**As he knocked on the door he became really nervous. He looked down the hall to make sure no one was looking at him. The hall was clear. He relaxed a little but he was still scared someone had followed him. **

**He forgot all about that as the door opened for him. He quickly pushed his way inside and locked the door. He was pulled towards the bed in the middle of the room and fell softly onto it. **

**His hands couldn't help but touch every part of the small body that was covering his own. His mouth couldn't help but lock with the mouth that had found his own. The kiss was hard and demanding. Clothes were soon all over the floor thrown without a care. He knew a few buttons had been ripped off from his favorite shirt. But he'd worry about that later. Right now his mind was on the naked woman on top of him. **

**He'd think about the consequences later…much later.**

**XOXOXO**

"**Have you tried calling Rukia?" Urahara asked his partner in crime aka Isshin Kurosaki.**

"**Yea I did no answer," Isshin shook his head sadly, "I'm going to kill my idiot son after this."**

"**Now now Isshin we don't know everything this could be a huge misunderstanding," Urahara had been holding back his friend from charging in after Ichigo as he disappeared into the hotel room.**

"**This isn't a misunderstanding," Isshin insisted, "My son is seeing a WHORE!"**

**Urahara shook his head, "Isshin…"**

"**My idiot son has a great life, a beautiful house and a gorgeous wife," Isshin was really upset, "He can't do this to my beautiful daughter-in-law!!"**

**XOXOXO**

**Ichigo was breathing hard after that "workout" the woman next to him just gave him. He reached over and pulled the beautiful woman closer to him and kissed her on the forehead.**

"**You know if I didn't have a wife I'd totally date you," Ichigo said into the neck of the woman in his arms.**

"**Ichigo!" she slapped his arm, "Shut up" she giggled. **

**Ichigo laughed, "We'll its true maybe I should get a divorce."**

"**If you get a divorce I'll beat you myself," she grabbed his face with her hands, "And you won't look so pretty afterwards."**

**Ichigo laughed again as he started passionately kissing the woman holding his face in her hands, "I'm pretty am I?"**

"**O hush you know what I mean."**

"**Say it," he started on her neck, her favorite spot he knew.**

"**No," she refused to give in to him.**

"**You know you want to," he knew she really couldn't refuse once he hit her favorite spot.**

"**Ichigo!" she melted in his arms.**

"**Yes?" he laughed a little.**

"**Fine fine I think your…pretty," he smirked.**

"**And?"**

"**And I love you more than anyone in the world," he than gave her what she wanted.**

**After another "workout" Ichigo pulled his lover into his arms and whispered into her ear, "And I love you more than anyone or anything in this world and the next."**

**She turned in his arms to smile up at him, "Promise?"**

"**Promise," he kissed her tenderly.**

"**What would your wife say?" she giggled.**

"**Hmm I don't know ask her."**

**The woman laughed, "I think she'd say Ichigo Kurosaki if you don't uphold your promise you're going to have a lot of hurt in your future."**

**Ichigo laughed as he kissed the woman full of the mouth deeply, "Rukia Kurosaki I'll never stop loving you and I know if I mess up I'll have you do deal with."**

**Rukia smiled a smile that lit up her face, "You better believe it." She curled back up into his arms and started to trace the scars on his stomach. She gently kissed the biggest one covering his stomach. **

"**Rukia?" he was gently stroking her hair as she traced his stomach.**

"**Hmm?" she replied quietly.**

"**I think we should do this every year for our anniversary."**

**She giggled against his stomach, "I totally agree."**

"**Rukia?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Happy second anniversary midget," he smirked down at his little wife.**

"**You too Strawberry," she reached up and gently kissed him fully on the mouth, "But make sure I'm the only one you're sneaking off to meet or you'll be finding yourself a new place to sleep."**

"**You're the only one now and forever," he smacked his forehead, "Wow that sounded cheesy, what are you doing to me?"**

**Rukia just laughed and showed him how much he meant to her…through action.**

**Author's Note:**** So did you like it???? Did you think Ichigo was cheating on Rukia??? REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think!! ******** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
